Our Biggest Fears
by DavidxEmber
Summary: During their Junior year, they hid their relationship. During their Senior year, they hid their pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

"We're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Your parents are going to lock me in your basement and test a bunch of weird ass "_Penskyventions_" on me." Logan mumbled.

"Our parents are gonna murder us. They're gonna skin us alive and feed us to the hungry. They're gonna feed us to the hungry Logan!" Quinn yelled.

They were sitting in Quinn's room at PCA, having a conversation. Zoey and Chase were at the movies, and they weren't sure where Lola or Michael were. Everything was seemingly normal between the couple of eight months.

_Except for the tiny white stick resting on the bed between them._

_The tiny white stick with the little pink plus sign on the screen._

"_This has NEVER happened to anyone at PCA before! Ever! Logan! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod_!" She repeated, holding her head in her hands as she paced around the room.

"Quinn, please- sit down. It's not that big a deal." Logan pointed out, quickly realized his mistake. Quinn marched over to him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"_I an seventeen years old. And I am having a baby- your baby Logan Reese_!" She growled. Once she calmed down, she sat back down beside him on the bed.

After about twelve seconds of silence, Quinn starts sobbing. It's only their first week back at PCA, so their baby- if they do decide to go through with the pregnancy- will be born during their senior year.

Most likely between March and May, depending on how far along Quinn was. She hadn't gotten her period in a couple of weeks, so she'd say she was no further along then seven or eight weeks.

Logan pulled her in for a hug, as she sobbed into his shoulder. He couldn't cry. He had to show her that he could be strong. He had to be strong for her, the love of his life.

"We can't tell our parents. They'll make us get rid of it and I don't want to! We can't tell our teachers or the Dean! We can only tell our friends..." Quinn muttered.  
"Quinn? Do you want to keep the baby?" Logan asked quietly.

"I do if you do." She said. Logan chuckled lightly. "I'm gonna be a Dad. We're having a baby." He said, a small grin plastered on his face.

"_Yeah... So who do we tell first_?"

-

"_YOU'RE WHAT_!"

Quinn and Logan knew this was the reaction they were going to get from their friends. So the gasps, dropped jaws, and loud outburst from Michael and Lola didn't surprise either of them.

"Guys, empty your wallets onto the bed." Chase ordered. They did, and Logan's bed had about a hundred dollars on it. "See this money? It's yours if you two are just pulling our legs." He said.

"Its not a joke, though we could use the money for diapers." Logan snapped.

"Here's the test if you don't believe us. I took it less then an hour ago." Quinn scoffed, tossing Zoey the test. They all read the results. "Wow. _The one test you don't want to pass in highschool_." Lola muttered.

"Tell me about it." Quinn sighed.

"So how are you gonna tell your parents?" Chase asked.

"_We're not_."

"What do you mean you're not?" Lola asked. "We're not telling our parents. In fact, the only people we're telling are the people in this room." Logan explained. "How do you plan to hide this?" Michael asked.

"Hoodies and baggy shirts." Quinn shrugged.

"So you plan to hide the fact that you're," Zoey made a silent gesture with her stomach, unable to say the word out loud. "For as long as possible?" She asked.

"Pretty much."

"_Yeah_."

"_Good luck with that_..." Lola muttered, shaking her head.

-

It was nearly two weeks before Quinn and Logan could sneak off to an _OB/GYN_ to confirm Quinn's pregnancy. Logan was paying cash, so his Dad wouldn't find out. They had also made it to where Quinn could pick up her prenatal vitamins, instead of it being mailed to her at PCA.

"Judging by your baby's measurements, I'm going to put you at nine weeks four days." The Doctor explained, pointing out the small shaded area that was their baby.

"So your due date should be around _May 31_." She informed them. Quinn and Logan nodded, understanding their Doctor. On the outside, they were calm, but on the inside, they were jumping with fear.

_Their baby wasn't due to come out until almost a week after they graduated. _

They took the ultra sound photos and drove back to _PCA_.

"I can't believe I'm really pregnant. I mean, the test told us that I was, but the photos they..." "Make it more real?" Logan asked. Quinn nodded, letting out a sigh. "_I love you_." Logan told her. "_I love you too_." Quinn said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"_Quinn! I can't believe you and Logan made that_!" Lola gasped, as her and Zoey looked at two of the four photos Quinn had gotten at her doctors appointment.

"Tell me about it. Doc says I'm due June 13th." Quinn sighed. "So that makes you, what... Nine weeks?" Zoey asked. "Nine weeks four days. Thankfully I'm only having _M.S._ in the actual morning." Quinn said.

"_M.S_.?" Lola asked.

"_Morning sickness_." Zoey whispered.

"So how's Logan handling it?" Zoey asked. "I don't know. He seems happy about it- well, as happy as a 17 year old can be about it. But..." Quinn trailed off. "You don't know how he'll be in six months?" Lola asked.

Quinn nodded.

* * *

"_Dude... You and Quinn made that_." Chase said, as he and Michael looked at the two photos that Logan had with him. "Tell me about it." Logan mumbled. "Ya know something, I always thought it'd be Chase and Zoey who got into this mess." Michael said.

"Hey!" Chase yelped.

"I'm gonna be a Dad. This thing will eventually be calling me "_Daddy_". Dear God..." Logan groaned. "Do you think your Dad and Quinn's folks will find out?" Chase asked.

"They will eventually. I just hope that Quinn's far enough along to where they can't force us to terminate." Logan muttered. "So are you gonna learn the gender or wait for it to be born?" Michael asked.

"Dunno. We might learn the gender and keep it from you guys." Logan joked.

* * *

"I think I popped overnight. I was smaller when I went to bed." Quinn groaned, standing infront of the door on the mirror. "Just wear a baby doll tee. Should cover it up." Lola said. "Aren't you not far along to be getting big?" Zoey asked.

"I'm almost thirteen weeks! And I'll be getting bigger!" Quinn sighed. "So any names picked out?" Lola asked. "No. Not for like, fifteen more odd weeks." Quinn said, as the three of them all got dressed. "Any movement?" Zoey asked. Quinn shrugged.

She wasn't comfortable talking about her pregnancy. She was seventeen years old and she was having a baby with her boyfriend of barely ten months. An actual baby. A living, breathing, need to take care of it for 18 years baby.

Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese were going to be tied together for the rest of their lives through one tiny miracle growing inside of her uterus. They had no idea where they were going to put the baby's things like crib, clothes, and diapers. Michael had suggested that they rent a storage room until after graduation, but Logan would either have to sign the lease in his name, or pay in cash.

Either one might make his Dad curious. Though Logan could always say he's taking Quinn out on nice dates, or paying to have random parts of his car fixed.

"I think you're gonna have a _boy_." Lola said.

"_So does Logan_. _He's convinced that this... Thing he put inside of me's got a penis_." Quinn laughed, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. "I think it's a _girl_." Zoey said. Quinn smiled, pulling her purple PCA hoodie over her head.

* * *

Logan got back to his dorm room late. It was nearly ten thirty before he snuck back in from seeing Quinn. In just four more weeks they would know if they were having a _son or a daughter_.

Of course he wanted a son. He wanted a little Logan Reese Jr Quinn had made it very very clear that the only way this baby was being named Logan Jr. was if Logan Sr. was in the morgue before his birth. Though she wouldn't objected to the middle name being Logan.

"Still want the baby to be a _boy_?" Michael asked. Logan nodded. "Now, why don't you want it to be a girl?" Chase asked.

"Because! I can handle boys, I can be a parent to a little boy. I don't know how to handle girls." Logan groaned, collapsing onto his bed. "You're not gonna leave Quinn if the baby's a girl are you?" Michael asked concerned. "Dude! I'm not a Douche bag! And if I was gonna leave her I would have left her by now! I'm not the kinda guy to ditch a girl right in the middle." Logan snapped.

"I'll be happy with a girl. I'll be happy with a boy. As long as it's got my last name and I get legal rights if- _God forbid_- me and Quinn break up, I will be happy." He explained.

"Any names?" Chase asked. Logan shook his head no. "Probably won't decide until after we learn the gender next month." He explained.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sixteen weeks. Just 24 more weeks and then we'll have to tell our parents. If they don't find out before then." Logan said, holding Quinn's hand as they walked down the beach.

"Yeah. I'm not that big for being almost five months. With any luck I'll stay small enough to hide it from everyone." Quinn sighed. "Too bad we can't have sex. This beach would be a pretty nice place." Logan joked.

"_That beach in Italy we went to was where I got pregnant_." Quinn pointed out.

"Oh God yeah! That was, _oh what_... Two weeks after school let out?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "That was the first time we ever had sex that _wasn't_ on school grounds." She added.

Logan laughed. "How about in fifteen years, when our kid asks us where our first time was, we say a beach in Italy instead of the floor in your room at your childhood home." He joked.

"You're a dork Logan Reese!" "But you still love me anyway!" He said, falling flat on his back onto the sand. "Join me." He said, patting the sand beside him. She rolled her eyes, laying beside him with her head on his chest.

"_I love you Quinn_." He muttered. "_Love you too Logan_."

* * *

"There's the heart beat. And the arm, and the leg. Right there is the face, with the nose and the eyes and lips." The Doctor explained, as she pointed everything out for Logan and Quinn.

"Is it too early to tell the gender?" Logan asked excitedly. Quinn snorted lightly. Ever since she reached ten weeks, he had wanted to know the gender of their secret miracle. He wanted to know if they were going to get a son or a daughter.

"17 weeks. It might be too early but let's see." She told them, checking the genital region of their growing baby. "_See those three lines right there_?" The Doctor asked, showing them the three lines she was talking about.

"_Yeah_?" They asked.

"_That_ means you're having a _girl_."

Quinn gasped, a smile on her face. She turned to look at Logan, and was releaved to discover that he had the biggest, happiest smile she had ever seen on his face in the three and a half years she's known him.

"We're having a _girl_. We're gonna get a _daughter_." He said, kissing her cheek. "_Uh huh_." Quinn smiled, hugging him. "I'm getting a little _Daddy's Girl_." He grinned.

They left the clinic, and Logan drove them to a small Baby Boutique in a town about two hours away. "Only small stuff. Some outfits and some blankets. No more then $100 spent. We'll buy bigger stuff like a crib and car seat later on, once we have a storage locker to put it in." Logan said.

"Got it. Just some outfits and blankets." Quinn repeated.

"Any ideas on a name?" Logan asked her. "Just the last name." Quinn said. "_Reese_?" He asked. "Yeah. She's getting your last name. _Our daughter is getting your last name_." She told him, right as he pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

"So basically anything _pink_?" Logan asked. Quinn gave him an amused snort. She had never seen him act so nervous. He _wasn't_ even nervous the first time they had _sex_.

"Yes. Anything that's pink or purple and not God awful ugly." She said.

In the end, they got over twenty five outfits (_socks, hats, bows, bibs, and mitts included_), pajamas, and five fleece blankets; two pink ones, two purple ones; and one pale green one.

They put the stuff in the trunk, and drove back to PCA.

* * *

"So where are you putting all the stuff you and Logan are getting?" Zoey asked. "Logan's getting one of the storage rooms later this month." Quinn explained, sipping on a cherry slushie while her, Zoey, and Lola sat in their locked room.

"So what are you guys having?" Lola asked excitedly. Quinn smirked, grabbing one of the bags, and tossing it at her roommates. "Have a look and see." She smiled.

They dug into the bag and gasped. _Everything was pink_. "A girl? Congrats!" Lola gasped, getting up from her bed and throwing her arms around Quinn. "Thanks." "I told you it would be! Didn't I?" Zoey said, triumphantly. Lola rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out.

"So how'd Logan react?" Zoey asked.

"He's happy he's getting a Daddy's Girl."

* * *

"You're having a daughter?" Michael asked. "Yup." Logan grinned. "_Called it_." Chase said, still playing on his PSP.

"Oh shut up." Logan groaned.

"So what's her name?" Michael asked. "She doesn't have one; not yet anyway." Logan sighed. "Any ideas then...?" Chase asked. "I like _Brooklynn_, but only for a middle name. Depends on what Quinn likes I guess." Logan shrugged.

"_Brooke's a nice name_." Chase said, finally turning off his PSP to actually join the conversation.

"In freshman year, did y'all ever think that we'd be having any conversation like this?" Michael asked.

"_No_."

"Definetly _not_."

"Thought so."


End file.
